The present invention generally relates to an impact tool and more particularly to a hand-held mechanically operated impact tool for use in engraving, gem-setting, carving, riveting, peening, chipping, diemaking, dental and orthopedic surgery, sculpting, etc. The inventive impact tool is easier to use than the conventional tool and hammer method in that the inventive device requires less skill, causes less chock disturbance, gives greater accuracy, is easier to control and increases productivity. The design allows the device to be contained in a small package. This enables accurate control by one hand, leaving the other hand free to hold and position the workpiece.
The present methods of engraving, gem setting, bone surgery, carving of hard materials, light riveting, delicate chipping, block cutting, and some tool and die work mostly requires the use of two hands. One hand holds and positions the tool while the other hand wields the hammer. In most cases this technique requires a highly skilled artisan. In addition, in many instances a method for holding and/or positioning the workpiece is needed. While doing the task in this manner, an inadvertant slip of the tool or an inaccurate hammer blow can damage or alter the desired effect.